


When Worlds Collide

by Kenrune



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Brio Commentary ensues, Canon Compliant, Chillin in a hot tub, F/M, GGPAT2020, Gang hangout at Boland Bubbles, Mild Language, Oh sorry, They're called spas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenrune/pseuds/Kenrune
Summary: Just a normal night at Boland Bubbles, until it's not.Annie & Beth are waiting for Rio (& Mick) to pick up his cut. Ruby shows up with an unexpected visitor (spoiler alert: It's JT looking to buy a hot tub)Bonding through Brio commentary. That's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 42
Kudos: 303
Collections: Good Girls Prompt-a-thon 2020





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamey2422](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamey2422/gifts).



> For the Good Girls Prompt-A-Thon 2020 <3
> 
> Prompt: Beth, Annie, Ruby, JT, Rio, & Mick all in the same room.
> 
> Takes place sometime in the not too distant future, after Boland Bubbles is up and running. Experiences between Beth & Rio have shifted their relationship, Beth called off the hitman and they’ve fallen into bed together (again).
> 
> Basically, my take on what Bans & Krebs vaguely alluded to in their interview.
> 
> I humbly ask your forgiveness in advance if any glaring issues assuage your senses, this was totally unbeta'd.

**\---*---**

“What kind of name is _Boland Bubbles_?”

Annie asks with disgust, picking up a rubber ducky with sunglasses and nodding over to the big cheesy sign hanging up by the doorway. “And yes, I’m totally judging it right now. _Hard_.”

It’s a Wednesday night and Annie is at Boland Bubbles with Beth, sitting cross-legged on top of one of the lobby desks, waiting for Ruby to show up. Ruby said she’d be here soon, like half an hour ago-she might add, after her friend left her house. Which is _highly sus_ , considering they’re her only friends, Annie thinks.

“Be nice. Dean picked it out. He says it has a nice ring to it.” Beth defends, while finishing up the last of the paperwork for the night. She had already sent all of the workers home half an hour early and now they're just waiting for Gang Friend to pick up his cut.

“God, it sounds like a name a child would pick out. Oh wait,” Annie says, snapping her fingers and turning over to Beth. “A giant man child _did_ pick it out.”

Beth just looks up over her stack of paperwork in her hands and gives her a look, as if she really doesn’t know what she’s still married to and ugh-it makes Annie shiver.

“Don’t look at me like that. That, that right there is the kind of embarrassment your joke of a husband inspires.” Annie comments, letting her disdain drip on the word husband. “Where is Deansie, by the way? He’s like, always here, like he can hardly believe this place is his. And honestly, same.”

“Really, Annie. Get it together, you know who will be here any minute.” Beth says, putting her pen down. Beth walks over to Annie, and snatches the rubber ducky out of her hands (Wow, rude), to place it with the rest of the collection of rubber duckies lining the lobby desks.

“What’s the deal with all the ducks? I mean, I know we’re going with the man child theme but this is, like, overkill.” Annie asks.

She swears she can see Beth’s shoulders almost stiffen. “The previous owner left them as a parting gift before she handed over the keys to me and Dean.” Beth says softly, placing the rubber ducky down with one hand and tucking a hair behind her ear with the other.

A few moments pass before Annie glances over at her and notices Beth is zoning out, her hand still lingering on the ducky she placed down.

“Uh… _earth to Beth?_ ”

And as if flipping a switch, Beth’s head snaps up, and she turns around smiling, going full-force Stepford housewife on her. “Oh, sorry, long day. Um, Dean caught a stomach bug from Emma. It’s been going around her class like crazy. I’m pretty sure this is the second round. The house has been chaos, don’t even get me started on how many bottles of bleach I’ve had to go through.”

Annie gives her a searching look and has the thought to press it, until Beth gives her this pleading look that just, like, _twinges_ at her and fine-she’ll drop it, for now, she decides.

“Geez, remind me not to come over this weekend so I can avoid the plague.” She makes a face, and out of the corner of her eye she can see Beth lets out a sigh, grateful, and so Annie changes topic. “By the way, you got any snacks around here?”

She looks around and hops down, to search for food.

“No, and if there were any, they would be the workers, so hands off.” Beth says sternly over her shoulder, as she walks toward her private office.

“Buzzkill,” Annie mumbles, as she pivots to the nearest hot tub, climbs in and tries to make herself comfortable. “I’m gonna need to get me one of these bad boys. I could live in here.” She shifts, closing her eyes, getting ready to take a power nap.

Before she can get too comfortable though, she hears a tap on the glass and grumbles. She opens her eyes to look out over the entryway and spots two figures through the glass. She squints her eyes to make out their faces.

“Uh, Beth,” she calls out “We seem to have an unexpected party crasher.”

Annie glances back over at her sister before scrambling out of the hot tub just in time to catch Beth perk up and rearrange her boobs. And _God,_ does she even realize these windows are see-through?

“Ugh, yuck, it’s not Gang Friend, Jesus.” Annie scoffs, trying to shake the imagery out of her mind. She grabs the keys off the counter while Beth finishes up whatever kinky primping ritual she’s got going on and heads over to unlock the front door.

“What up playa?” she greets, opening the door in a wide swing to smile up at Ruby. “But, uh who invited cash money?” Annie asks, as she nods over at JT.

“No one,” Ruby huffs as she walks in. “He followed me.” Then she turns to look at JT pointedly, crossing her arms.

“Bunny mentioned hot tubs,” JT says, clasping his hands together, smiling broadly as he steps in right behind Ruby.

“They’re called spas.” Beth corrects as she walks up from behind and Annie’s face scrunches up because she’s _pretty sure_ Beth has referred to spas as hot tubs her, like, her whole life. Annie turns to say as much, but JT is already responding.

“Hot tub, spa, jacuzzi, tomato, toe-mah-to, potato, poh-tah-to, point is: I believe I’m still owed something for my pain and suffering from the last failed heist.” Ruby snaps her head back and gives JT a dirty look.

“Pain and suffering? Uh, boy, I got shot.”

“And I saved her life,” Annie slips in, proudly. Because, facts.

“All I’m saying is, I still have nightmares. It’s all been very traumatizing,” JT touches his chest and sighs.

“Again. I got shot,” Ruby reiterates and rolls her eyes.

“Look, we don’t have time to argue,” Beth warns, cutting in. “Especially since, you know who will be here any minute.”

JT’s brows raise in faux offense. “Oh, so y’all having a hot tub party without me?”

“I mean, technically you’re crashing it right now.” Annie says, then leaning in closer she whispers: “And Gang Friend isn’t gonna be too happy about that fact. So, between us, you better amscray, mi amigo.”

JT’s brows shoot up. “Wait, gang friend? Gang who? Is that why you girls are always together? Y’all in a gang?” He eyes them suspiciously.

“Nope, we just work for one.” Ruby says, sighing.

“ _With_ one.” Beth corrects.

“ _For one_ ,” Annie scoffs. “We do all the work, he gets all the pay, you know, just your typical modern-day suburban mom crime ring at your service.”

JT is quiet then, seemingly trying to take it all in, and looks between the girls. “So…he’s like your pimp?”

Which makes Annie snort but has Beth ruffling.

“No! We’re _not_ prostitutes.” Beth huffs out.

Annie smirks because her sister really makes it too easy. With a shit-eating grin, she points her thumb over at Beth and says: “Yeah, this hussy just gives it to him for free.”

Beth cheeks burn red and Annie almost cackles watching Beth fluster.

Ruby lets out a long, exasperated sigh and puts her hands up between them. “Enough, you two. Rio is seriously going to be here any minute now.”  
  
Annie has to wonder if that’s really true because it’s like, the third time someone mentioned he was going to be there any minute and the dude has yet to pop up. She wouldn't be surprised if he's not turning up to simply spite them because if being petty isn't his M.O., she doesn't know what is.

JT’s brows pull up in confusion at the mention of Rio and Annie realizes they’ve never really mentioned him by name. They rarely do. Somehow it feels like saying his name is like summoning a demon and wait, is that why their lives are cursed?

Annie looks around, checking the room superstitiously before she leans in to mouth Gang Friend at JT. He nods his head in understanding and Ruby crosses her arms at him. “You _literally_ could not have picked a worse night. You gotsta go.”

“Yeah,” Annie agrees. “Unless you want Gang Friend to cap yo ass.”

“Mmhmm.” JT says, unbothered. The dude is probably used to having guns in his face but when he reads the panic on the their faces, he sighs.

“Fine, girl.” He says, looking at Ruby then at Beth. “But I will be back tomorrow. I need it by Saturday.” He sniffs.

“Of course,” Beth says, patting him on the shoulder. “We can talk about this in more detail tomorrow where I would be _happy_ to discuss payment plans with you.” She grabs him by the arm, leading him to the exit.

JT is muttering something about a discount when Beth suddenly yelps and Annie already knows. Gang friend, the dark lord of crime himself, has been summoned.

Annie and Ruby turn to see Rio standing by the doorway, Mick just behind him. Rio’s eyes are assessing the room, gliding over Annie, Ruby, then JT until they finally land on Beth.

“Oh, my bad.” He smirks. “Am I interrupting somethin’?” His eyes flicker to Beth’s hand still clutching JT’s arm. “Should I come by another time?” He asks, eyebrow cocked. Beth finally realizes where her hand is and snatches it back before straightening up.

“No, he’s good. He’s actually our new associate.” Beth says, tilting her chin up.

“That right?”

“Yeah, he even robbed a store with us.” Annie chimes in, slapping JT’s back. Ruby gives her a look but Annie shrugs like, _what it’s true?_

JT folds his arms and snorts. “You mean attempted, we didn't even get the mo-” But before he can finish saying money, Beth cuts him off with a sharp look.  
  
She quickly looks at Rio, to see if he had heard and if his smug mug is anything to go by, he definitely did.  
  
Beth begins to fluster, totally trying to save face and is just, like one hundred percent failing at it. Annie wants to look away because the second-hand embarassment is too much even for her and man, that's saying something.

Annie's face suddenly brightens with glee, eager to see Rio give Beth that judgey face he always gives her.  
  
However, when her eyes land on his expression, she can't help but blink in surprise.

While it's no secret that Gang Friend seems to get his rocks off when Beth goes all Boss Bitch on him, it's in the way his lips curl up around the edges as he watches Beth try to compose herself, with an almost tender look in his eyes, that really takes her by surprise. And Annie has to pause and think, maybe, well, just maybe he likes Beth's lame side too.

Before she can think too much into it, Rio's face slips back into his usual intense expression.

He begins to take long, languid steps towards Beth until he is, like seriously encroaching _all_ up in her space. Mick follows and he, at least, knows the meaning of personal space, keeping a good two feet behind them.

Rio rolls his shoulders back and nods over at JT. “So what, this the 4th power puff girl?”

JT gasps, offended. “ _Excuse me_.”

He begins to step forward, but before he can say anymore, Mick pulls his gun out and calmly folds one hand over the other.

JT looks down at the gun then back up at Mick, unbothered. “If anything,” He turns to look Rio square in the eye. “I’m the professor.” He says proudly.

“Yeah” Annie says, head slowly nodding. “I always thought of myself like that crazy red dude in heels. Like we were kindred spirits, you know?”  
  
“Girl, please” Ruby scoffs. "We all know you're Buttercup, Beth is Blossom and I'm Bubbles." Ruby says, matter of factly. Then, after a beat: "And it's clear who HIM is and it ain't you."  
  
Annie tilts her head and knits her brows in confusion until Ruby squints her eyes and nods over at Rio. They all turn to look at him and yeah, Annie thinks, nodding her head, with his penchant for destruction and flare for drama, he is like, totally the king of darkness.

Rio rocks his jaw but before he can respond, Beth clears her throat and steps forward in front of him.

“That’s right. We’re expanding.” Beth says, eyes confidently meeting Rio’s.

“Yeah? You could barely handle your henhouse last time, member? You just openin’ yourself up to rotten eggs. How many times we gotta have this conversation?” He scolds.

And that’s rich, Annie thinks, coming from the dude whose very own rotten egg is, like, literally rotting in front of him. He’d probably be able to smell it if he wasn’t already inhaling the pungent fumes of her sister’s pheromones.

Annie can see Beth start to wither under his chiding until Beth suddenly squares her shoulders up and juts her chin out. It really is a marvel, watching Beth go from meek suburban housewife to badass criminal boss lady in .25 seconds.

“Enough for me to already have it handled.” She bristles.

“Is that right?” Rio drawls, in his deep, gravelly voice that obviously has her sister dickmatized, with the way she’s just, like _sinking_ into his gaze.

JT coughs awkwardly, jolting Beth from her revelry. She glances around and tilts her head toward her office.

“Can we, you know, discuss this in private?” Beth asks, suddenly embarrassed by the attention they’ve drawn with their not so subtle eye banging.

Rio, totally unphased by the audience in the room, just bites his bottom lip and openly drags his gaze up and down her body. Then, he gives her a slow nod, steps aside and lets her lead the way.  
  
It doesn’t escape _anyone’s_ notice just where his eyes go as he follows her to her private office.

**\---*---**

Annie takes this opportunity to raid the lounge area and comes back with a box of Jujubes.

Beth and Rio begin what looks to be like a heated discussion and by discussion she means Beth arguing her case while Rio stands there, listening intently. Annie hops on the lobby desk and begins to open the box of candy.

“Man, do these two always go back and forth with each other?” JT asks, pointing over at Beth and Rio. 

“Nah, not always.” Annie comments, taking a couple of Jujubes out and popping them in her mouth. “But usually when Beth’s got something to prove, they can go back and forth for awhile.” She passes the box over to JT.

“I mean, it’s almost poetic," Ruby shrugs. "In a Pride and Prejudice kind of way.” 

“Yeah,” Annie scoffs “If Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett kept trying to kill each other.” Ruby's eyebrows shoot up, clearly bewildered by the fact that Annie even knows their names. “Hey, I know my Jane Austen bitch. I watched the movie.”

“And here I was about to be surprised you actually read the book.”

“Wait, there’s a book?”

“Actually,” Mick begins, everyone turning their attention to him. “Their sexual tension is reading more like Fitz and Olivia from Scandal.” He offers thoughtfully, as they watch Rio lean in towards Beth.  
  
"Mmhmm. En fuego." JT agrees, popping a few Jujubes in his mouth.

Ruby and Annie snap their fingers, laughing at the accuracy because damn, ain’t that the truth.

Ruby sighs wistfully. “God, I miss that show.”

“What’s there to miss?” Annie asks as she hops down. She breaks out in a grin, noting “We got our own private showing right here.” She walks over to the nearest hot tub and jumps in. Once she's in, she waves them over. JT doesn’t hesitate and hops right in next to her, spreading his arm along the edge.

Ruby, on the other hand, stands by, considering.

However, Annie knows Ruby's self-restraint in the face of peer pressure is about as strong as hers is in the face of cinnamon schnapps. All Annie has to do is give her a knowing grin. “Get in here, mama.” Ruby laughs, shakes her head, then climbs into the hot tub next to JT.

Annie looks over at Mick, who is still standing by the front door, facing them with his hands folded over his gun. “How about it, homie? Care to take a dip in the wild side?” Annie asks and holds up the box of Jujubes.

His usual Resting Gang Face breaks into a wide smile. “Is that the new 2020 Excelsior model with quad-massage jets and the new ergonomic seats and headrests?” 

She looks at Ruby and they both shrug. "Uh, sure?"

Mick walks over and when he's settled in, Annie looks over at JT and grins.  
  
"Guess we didn't have a hot tub party without you, afterall."

**\---*---**

“Oh, come on Annie.” Ruby groans.

Beth and Rio keep talking about whatever they talk about when Beth asks for a word in private when she tries to do damage control. Rio usually just listens quietly and pretends to believe her while staring down her shirt.  
  
Beth holds up a brochure and does a broad sweep over the city of Detroit. She seems to be appraising the untapped potential of a southeastern Michigan spa cartel, but the only thing Rio seems to be appraising is her.

“Just hear me out, okay?” Annie pleads.

“Ugh, fine. Share whatever crazy ass thing you got to share.” Ruby says, giving in.

“So, if they _were_ a thing.” Annie says, pointing toward Beth and Rio who are currently huddled together in literally the furthest corner of the store. “And cmon’ they’re totally a thing. Or at least doing _things_.” Annie says, bouncing her eyebrows suggestively. “What do you think their ship name would be?”

They all sit there for a minute, pondering.

“How about Bio?” Ruby offers, “I mean, you could make a documentary with all their crazy ass drama.” This earns a snicker from Mick who is currently nose deep in a hot tub manual.

“Reth?” JT proposes, “Nah, maybe not. It just don't sound right.”

“Oh! I got it!” Annie says, jumping forward and snapping her fingers. “They’re totally a Breth. And since they’re both, like, bad, right? Together they can be bad Breth," She says excitedly, looking between them. "Get it, get it?”

She starts laughing as she begins to imagine Gang Friend eating a rotten egg and having bad breath…until she’s imagining _him_ eating _his_ rotten egg and her grin quickly turns into a grimace.

“That is a _terrible_ ship name.” Ruby says, disapprovingly.

“Well, damn homie, thanks for the support.” Annie huffs. “Or does anyone else got any better names?” Annie is about to say, _yeah I thought so_ when a gruff quiet voice breaks the silence.

“Brio?”

They all turn to look at Mick in surprise, who is peaking over his hot tub manual.

“It’s actually…not bad.” JT says, nodding his head.

“It _is_ kind of catchy.” Ruby agrees.

“Wow, really.” Annie tsks. “You’re just gonna side with Gang Friend’s gang friend, whatever happened to the bro code, man?”

“Bitch, you literally threw me under the bus yesterday when your card declined at Denny’s and you said it was mine.”

“…Touche.”

Mick suddenly looks over Annie’s shoulder and nods. Beth is laughing as her and Rio rejoin the group in the showroom, signaling the end of their hot tub party and everyone reluctantly climbs out.

“Well, that’s everything.” Beth says, smiling up at Rio. She hands over the envelope with his cut in it and when he reaches for it, his fingers brush against hers as he moves to take it.

Except he doesn’t.  
  
He just holds it, his fingers resting on top of hers, like he's not ready to leave, like he can't just seem to part with her, like there's not four other pairs of eyes, awkwardly watching this bile-inducing intimate exchange. Really, how much more of this must they endure?

“Cool, cool. Same time, next week?” He asks.

Beth looks up at him through her lashes with an almost shy smile. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

It’s enough to make Annie gag but instead makes Rio’s lips curl up as he reaches out to brush a strand of hair behind Beth’s ear.

“Elizabeth.” He nods goodbye, turning to leave.

At this point, Annie is just _so_ over it, that she rolls her eyes and like a knee jerk reaction, she just-

“ _Elizabeth_.” She mimics under her breath, in a mock deep voice before she can stop herself.

Mick makes a sound that comes out as a choked snort, halting Rio in his tracks. Immediately, the room stiffens and everyone is just frozen in place. The only sound permeating is the buzzing from the air conditioning overhead and Annie’s heartbeat as it thrums wildly against her chest.

Rio slowly turns and Mick abruptly straightens. He gives Mick a hard look before he slowly drags his gaze over to Annie, and what feels like the first time tonight, his eyes are on her, glowering.

_“Excuse me?”_

Annie coughs, because, _shit_ she meant to say that in her head not out loud. She tries to make eye contact with someone, anyone, other than the gang banger currently burning holes in her head, but everyone’s eyes are all shifting away, refusing to be dragged into the ditch she dug herself in.  
  
“I, uh,” Annie stammers, her eyes shift around, trying to find something, anything to say. “I-I said… _you da best_!” And she finger guns him, breaking out into a goofy grin, eyebrows waggling.

Hot damn, that was a save if she ever saw one.

But judging by the read of the room-and it is a _tough_ crowd tonight-not everyone agrees.

Just out of her peripheral, she can see Beth groaning internally, hears Ruby sigh in exasperation while JT mutters “ _What in the hell_ ” behind her and her eyes dart back just in time to catch Mick’s eyes flicker in amusement before he becomes stone-faced again.

Rio, on the other hand, is just looking at Annie, eyebrows drawn together like he doesn’t know what to make of her. He must have decided against doing anything because he just shakes his head, gives Beth one final glance, and saunters off into the night.  
  
Mick stops to looks at the group, raises his now stolen hot tub manual, and nods goodbye before he follows Rio out the door.  
  
They watch in silence as the G wagon pulls out then turn to look at each other.

“So,” Beth starts, turning to look at JT. “What kind of spa does your pain and suffering deserve?” She asks, sweeping her hand across the room.

JT looks down, scratches behind his ears, then sighs. “Look, my nephew Trey’s been having a bit of a rough time fitting in at his school. And I thought, maybe having a jacuzzi at his birthday party would help the little nerd get a leg up. You know, with the cool crowd.” JT reveals, kicking at the ground.

Beth’s face instantly softens and she gives him an encouraging smile. “Well then, we can definitely work something out tomorrow. Unfortunately, I am done cutting deals for the night,” Beth says.

Ruby raises an eyebrow, looking at JT. “And you couldn’t have opened with that?”

“Well, excuse me, I didn’t think I’d have to.” He pouts.

“Oh you have to.” Ruby insists.

Annie scoffs. “Yeah man, everyone knows kids are, like, the number one secret weapon to scoring discounts. That and old people. Trust me, I would know.” She says, with a wink.

Ruby rolls her eyes and laughs. “Alright B, we’re gonna head home.” Ruby gives Beth a hug and then turns to Annie. “And you, stay out of trouble. You stress your sister out enough. Trust me, _I_ would know.”

Annie lets out a laugh and waves as Ruby and JT slip out the doorway. When they pull out of the parking lot and are gone, Annie spins on her heel, facing Beth. She looks her up and down, then shakes her head as she recalls the night's shenanigans.

“What?” Beth asks, blinking.

Annie narrows her eyes then shrugs. “Nothing. I’m gonna head out too.”  
  
She walks over to the lobby desk, picks up her jacket and keys then pauses. “Oh, and by the way, I’m totally coppin _’ this_ ,” Annie says, snatching a rubber ducky off the lobby desk. “For _my_ pain and suffering of having to experience all that bad Breth tonight.”

“Wait. What?”

With that, Annie storms out of Boland Bubbles and into her car. As she’s pulling out, she sees Beth still standing there, frozen in the same spot.  
  
She presses her foot on the brake, _waiting_ , watching…as Beth slowly brings her hand to her mouth and checks her breath.

And Annie laughs and laughs and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic in the history of ever and man, this was rough. Kudos to all you brilliant FF writers who bless us on the daily with your works of art. Y'all are inspiring.
> 
> Please sound off in the comments below & let me know what you think, the good, the bad, & especially the constructive. 
> 
> Also you can find me on Tumblr with the same username; Kenrune <3 
> 
> Would love to talk Brio, all day errday.


End file.
